Jeef-ef Fanfiction Chapter 1 : Sebuah Pilihan
by Raito666
Summary: Salam kenal, ini fanfict pertama saya yang mengandung unsur suspend dan crime :3 hehe tapi di chapter 1 masih belum begitu menonjol sih, xixixi minta review-nya aja gan yang membangun :)


**oo JEEPSYCH V3 oo**

**Chapter : 01**

**Title : "Sebuah Pilihan"**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, Crime, Suspend, Thrill, Sci-fi**

**Warning : Gore, Typo berterbangan, EYD asal, Fail humor, Mild language, deathfict**

**Disclaimer : Njsg Whilly**

[Prequel]

Disebuah sekolah bernama JEEF-EF SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL, akhir-akhir ini terjadi serangkaian kasus berdarah yang sangat ironi untuk sekolah favorite sekelas JEEF-EF. Kematian para korbannya selalu misterius, penasaran?

****SILAHKAN MEMBACA SELENGKAPNYA****

**[Pengenalan Tokoh]**

1. Whilly : agen FBI yang menyamar sebagai murid kelas XI IPA, sikapnya yang dingin dan tidak pernah tertawa sempat membuat orang mencurigainya sebagai pelaku.

2. Hamada : murid kelas XI IPA, sikapnya tenang dan pendiam, bersikeras ingin memecahkan kasus ini sendirian.

3. Anton : ketua kelas XI IPS, disiplin dan tegas, orang pertama yang menduga kalau whilly adalah pelaku pembunuhan.

4. Victor : murid kelas XI IPS, ahli sejarah dan berniat memecahkan kasus ini dengan opininya.

5. Andry, Arif.K & Fauzan : trio detective muda dari kelas XI IPA, selalu bersama dalam setiap kasus.

6. Agung & Pande : programer dari kelas XI IPA, mereka berdua adalah orang yang mengetahui rahasia besar SMA JEEF-EF.

7. Ivan : siswa kelas XI IPS, orangnya periang, pandai bergaul, teman baik dari victor dan ritma.

8. Muhlis : ketua kelas XI IPA, adil dan bijaksana dalam mengatur kelas,

9. Javier, Ridlo & : trio dari kelas XII A, pembuat onar di SMA JEEF-EF, javier sebagai bos-nya selalu mengganggu murid perempuan.

10. Yusuf : murid kelas XI IPS, tidak pernah mengakui kekalahan kelasnya dari XI IPA, sikapnya gaduh dan banyak bicara.

11. Eri : murid kelas XII A, sikapnya yang pendiam dan baik, membuatnya selalu dijadikan umpan oleh javier.

12. Kha : siswi kelas XI IPA, ahli analisis dengan memberikan kesimpulan yang kejam.

13. Anggi & Idha : siswi kelas XII A, mereka adalah pelopor komunitas "anti rasisme" sayangnya tidak ada yang mendukung.

14. Ritma : siswi kelas XI IPA, ahli dalam bidang arkeology, sifatnya periang.

15. Puput : siswi kelas XI IPS, mantan kelas biologi, pindah kelas karena takut pada hewan praktikum.

16. Nindy, Azki & Fia : siswi kelas XI IPS, sering muncul di kantin dan perpustakaan.

17. Dyah : siswi kelas XI IPS, teman sebangku dari Puput, dia sangat suka membuat gaduh di kelas.

****tambahan**

18. Yosua : kepala polisi penyelidik kasus di JEEF-EF.

19. Canafi & Neo : ahli telematika dari oldtown, meng-claim bahwa kasus di SMA JEEF-EF adalah kasus terbesar.

#ada yang mau ikut? Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya. Kalau ff ini mendapat sambutan yang baik dari para readers dan dapat lanjut, amin!

****SELAMAT MEMBACA FANFICT INI, JANGAN LUPA KRITIK DAN SARANNYA YA****

Semakin hari semakin banyak pula kasus yang terjadi di SMA JEEF-EF, mulai dari kasus pemerkosaan, pembunuhan, sampai mutilasi.

**-Kelas XI IPA~Senin, 02 Agustus 2018~06:48 a.m-**

"Sial, semakin hari sekolah ini jadi semakin horror, satu persatu murid kelas XI terbunuh dengan sadis" kata seorang murid didepan kelas dengan mimik muka tegang.

Teman-temannya hanya terdiam, ada pula yang membenarkan perkataan siswa tersebut.

"Benar lis" kata seorang murid membenarkan argumen siswa yg bernama Muhlis itu.

"Kita harus segera bongkar kasus ini, agar tidak ada lagi yang jadi korban" seru Muhlis membuat 5 murid lainnya bersorak sependapat.

_SFX : teng..teng..teng.. (Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi)._

Tampak berbondong bondong para murid memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali Whilly, siswa baru di sekolah ini, mungkin baru sekitar 1minggu dia pinda kemari.

Sifatnya yang dingin dan non-sosial sempat membuat murid lain beranggapan dia-lah pelaku teror di sekolah ini.

"Lihat lis, wajahnya sangat dingin" ucap seorang siswa yang duduk 2 bari didepan Whilly, kepada muhlis yang duduk disampingnya.

"Benar ndry..bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kita ikuti dia?" jawab Muhlis kepada teman semejanya yang ternyata bernama Andry.

"Wah, aku setuju banget, nanti aku ajak Arif sama Fauzan sekalian" kata Andry.

"Jangan ndry, kalau kita banyak orang, nanti yang ada malah ketahuan" jawab Muhlis sedikit keberatan.

"Bener juga lu.." ucap Andry mulai sadar.

"yang terpenting nanti pu.." ucap Muhlis tiba-tiba terhenti mendengar bentakan guru mereka.

"Muhlis..Andry, kalian ngobrolin apa, kok rame sendiri" ucap guru fisika dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Mendengar bentakan tersebut Muhlis dan Andry hanya bisa cengengesan. Suasana kelas pun kembali tenang.

-NEXT TIME-

SFX : teng..teng.. (Bel istirahat berbunyi).

Seperti biasanya semua murid berhamburan riang keluar kelas kecuali Whilly dah Hamada.

Seperti raga tanpa nyawa, mereka berdua hanya diam.

Whilly di pojok kanan belakang, Hamada di pojok kiri depan.

Melihat kondisi mereka berdua membuat Fauzan, Andry, dan Arif.K yang berada 2m dari pintu pun mengangkat bicara.

"Menurut kalian berdua, siapa yang paling mencurigakan sebagai pelaku?" tanya Fauzan kepada kedua temannya.

"Kalau aku sih lebih curiga sama si Hamada" jawab Arif.K kepada Fauzan.

"Kalau aku lebih curiga sama Whilly, bagaimana tidak? Asal usul orang itu kan gag jelas!" ungkap Andry dengan tegas.

Tidak lama kemudian tampak Andry mengeluarkan handphone-nya.

Dia pun mengaktifkan aplikasi sejenis radar yang dihubungkan dengan setengah bulat berukurang sebesar kelereng, ya itu adalah "IXTA-V63" alat pengintai yang biasa digunakan polisi akhir-akhir ini.

"Dengan alat ini kita akan mengetahui, asal-usul orang itu" pungkas Andry yakin.

**-[SCREEN BERPINDAH DI HALAMAN BELAKANG SMA JEEF-EF]-**

Disinilah biasanya Javier dan kawan-kawan membolos pelajaran.

Mereka menggunakan bekas lab bahasa sebagai markas-nya. Mereka menggunakan tempat ini untuk berjudi, merokok, mabuk, dan Free sex, sudah berpuluh-puluh kali tempat ini di-grebeg oleh polisi dan reserse tapi mereka tidak jera,

Bahasa, 2 Agustus 2018~11:55 a.m-

Didalamnya terdapat sekitar 11-15 orang, ada yang masih jadi murid di SMA JEEF-EF, ada pula yang sudah alumni atau hanya teman permainan.

Mereka melakukan kegiatan yang mereka senangi.

_SFX : blakk..srett.. (Salah seorang melemparkan tumpukan kartu ke meja kayu di kiri ruangan)._

"Jancok! Kalah lagi aku" ucap seorang pemuda geram.

"Haha, wong ndeso, ora iso dolanan, dolanane wong kuto" celoteh seorang laki-laki yang duduk pada sofa panjang di belakang meja judi dengan logat jawa-nya. (*Haha, orang desa, gag bisa main, permainan orang kota).

"Meneng wae kowe su!" jawab orang tersebut dengan nada meninggi (*Diam saja kamu su!).

Karena merasa dilecehkan, pemuda yang duduk dibelakang dengan sigap menendang kaki kursi yang diduduki pemuda satunya, karema memang sudah lapuk, kursi tersebut patah, dan membuat pemuda it terjelungkup dilantai.

_SFX : bruuggg.. (Pemuda tersebut tersungkur di kaki meja)._

"Ugghhh" erang pemuda itu kesakitan.

"Bangsat loe!" tidak lama kemudia pemuda itu bangkit bangun dan memukul laki laki dibelakangnya.

Perkelahian pun tidak terelakkan..

Terjadi aksi saling pukul dikeduanya.

Tempat itu menjadi semakin kacau,

"Kyaa.." jerit seorang perempuan menambah riuh ruangan.

_SFX : dor..dor.. (Dua kali bunyi tembakan) membuat ruangan tiba-tiba sepi tanpa suara._

"..." sebagian besar orang hanya mampu terpaku, melihat kedua pemuda yang tadinya saling bunuh, sekarang tewas dengan sadis didepan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh sampah yang mengotori tempat ini" ucap seorang pria dari arah belakang ruangan.

Nampak 3 sosok laki-laki memasuki ruang utama.

"Hah! ternyata Javier, uhh" keluh seorang pria berusia 19tahun.

SFX : tap..tap.. (Javier melangkah kearah mayat 2 orang pemuda itu).

"hn, masihkah ada yang mau mati sia-sia seperti mereka?!" gertak Javier dengan nada meninggi sembari menginjak salah satu kepala pria yang tewas.

'Cih, tak akan kumaafkan kau Javier! beraninya kau membunuh temanku' gumam seorang pria sembari mengepalkan tangan-nya.

"Ridlo! Bawa mayat mereka kebelakang, jangan sampai pihak luar mengetahunya" pinta Javier kepada laki-laki dikirinya yang bernama Ridlo.

SFX : tap..tap..ckleekkk (Javier melangkah keluar ruangan).

**-[SCREEN BERPINDAH DI LOBBY SMA JEEF-EF]-**

"Hoi, ton?" ucap seseorang tampak memanggil sosok laki-laki yang bertubuh gempal.

"hn?" spontan laki-laki bernama Anton itu menengok kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

_SFX : tap..tap..tap.. (Anton melangkah mendekati laki-laki yang memanggilnya tadi)._

"Ada apa suf?" tanya Anton kepada pemuda yang ternyata bernama Yusuf itu.

"Pssttt.. Jangan keras-keras ngomongnya, sini aku ada berita untukmu" ucap Yusuf lirih.

Langsung saja Anton melangkah kearah Yusuf yang berada di samping kelas lab musik. Yusuf mulai membimbing Anton untuk mengikutinya dari belakang, beberapa langkah kemudian mereka berhenti, mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pintu tua warna ungu. dipintu tersebut terdapat sebuah sticker dengan tulisan,

'KETIKA KAU INGIN MENDAPATKAN ANAK HARIMAU, SATU-SATUNYA CARA YANG DAPAT KAU LAKUKAN ADALAH MASUK KE SARANG HARIMAU ITU'

"Waduh, suf! kita masuk kesini? Yakin lu, aku ragu nih" ucap Anton kepada Yusuf, wajahnya agak gemetaran sekarang.

"Halah, badan aja yang gede tapi mental lu itu mungil" kata Yusuf kepada Anton.

"Katanya lu mau membuktikan siapa pelaku dibalik teror di sekolah kita ini" lanjut Yusuf.

**-FLASHBACK : 9 Hari yang lalu-**

**(Kelas IX IPS, 23 Juli 2018 ~ 01:23 p.m)**

"Oi suf, lu udah dengerkan, kasus yang menimpa anak kelas XII B? Tewas tepotong-potong kemudian potongannya ditaruh diloker kelas X C, uhh.. Monster seperti apa yang tega melakukan hal seperti itu..! Aku akan menangkap dan lalu akan aku patahkan leher, kaki, dan tangang-nya" Anton begitu sangat marahnya menceritakan kejadian itu kepada teman satu meja-nya.

"Woi gendut! Kalau mau mengungkap sebuah kasus itu harus menggunakan akal dan pikiran, jangan menggunakan emosi dan otot?" ucap seorang murid laki-laki yang berdiri disamping Anton.

"Lha terus menurutmu gimana tor? Apa ada cara khusus-nya?" ucap Anton kepada laki-laki bernama Victor itu.

"Ya..untuk sementara ini belum ada sih, tapi aku akan mengkolaborasikan sebuah sejarah dan fisika disini" ucap Victor yakin.

"Ya..ya terserah kau saja, jenius! Hahahahaha" ucap Anton dengan nada mengejek kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

**-FLASHBACK SELESAI-**

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah ingat kan?" ucap Yusuf mengulangi tawarannya.

"Baiklah! Apapun resikonya, aku.. Akan melakukan apapun demi sekolah ini!" kata Anton dengan tegas.

"Oke! Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah membuka kode pada pintu ini" ucap Yusuf sembari menunjuk bar code yang ada apa pintu itu.

"Aku sudah berkali kali meneliti ini, tapi aku belum begitu mengerti, itu! Clue-nya ada disana" ucap Yusuf sembari menunjuk ke sebuah kertas berukuran 10x12 yang tertempel di atas pintu.

Kertas itu bertuliskan.

'IF 6 FOR 12, AND 3 FOR 6, SO? U CAN ANSWER, ANYMORE QUESTION'

"Ha? Jika 6 untuk 12, dan 3 untuk 6, jadi? Kamu dapat menjawab, pertanyaan lainnya. Clue macam apa ini" ucap Anton tertegun memandangi kertas itu.

**-SCREEN KEMBALI KE KELAS XI IPA, DI JAM PELAJARAN TERAKHIR-**

**(Kelas XI IPA ~ 02:13 p.m)**

"Bagaimana ndry? Kamu udah nemu cara buat mengikuti orang aneh itu?" kata Muhlis kepada Andry sembari melirik kearah Whilly.

Sementara itu Fauzan dan Arik.K juga mulai menyusun rencana, mengungkap siapa sebenarnya Hamada, sosok pendiam yang misterius dan tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

"Rif, nanti pulang sekolah jadi kan?" ucap Fauzan.

"Jadi! Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan anak tengik itu lolos!" ucap Arif.K menggebu-gebu.

SFX : teng..teng..teng..teng.. (Bel pulang pun akhirnya berbunyi).

Semua murid termasuk Whilly dan Hamada juga keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Strategi yang sudah disusun secara matang oleh Muhlis dan rekan-rekannya mulai direalisasikan.

Muhlis dan Andry melangkah mengikuti Whilly, sementara itu Fauzan dan Arif.K melangkah mengikuti Hamada. Mereka sudah mengaktivkan talkdetact-013. Revolusi dari walki talki yang sudah dilengkapi dengan GPS dan RADAR.

"Oke, demi keberhasilan kelompok kita! Kita akan mengungkap kebenaran!" ucap Muhlis mengobarkan semangat rekan-nya.

"Berpencar!" ucap Fauzan.

Kemudian mereka berpencar sesuai tugas yang telah mereka bagi.

**-NEXT TIME-**

**(Perkampungan Moge ~ 03.48 p.m)**

"Ya sampai detik ini kita berhasil mengikutinya dengan baik, tetap siaga ndry" ucap Muhlis lirih kepada Andry.

Andry tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Pengintaian mereka terus berlanjut.

"Hoi Lis, ndry? Kalian mau kemana?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan seumuran menyapa mereka.

Reflek saja Muhlis dan Andry menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Eh, kamu Kha.. ini kami mau main ke rumah teman, hehe..udah dulu ya Kha, maaf kami lagi buru-buru" ucap Muhlis kemudian melanjutkan mengamati Whilly yang berada 20m didepan mereka.

"I-iya.." jawab Kha hanya pernyataan Muhlis.

'Aneh, kata-nya buru-buru tapi kok jalan-nya mengendap-endap? Ah.. Siapa peduli' gumam Kha dalam hati bertanya-tanya, kemudian melangkah menjauh.

"Ndry..didepan ada pertigaan, kamu amati dengan teliti kemana Whilly berbelok" pinta Muhlis kepada Andry.

Akhirnya Whilly berbelok kekiri.

"KIRI!" ucap Muhlis dan Andry bersamaan, kemudia mereka berlari agar tidak tertinggal jauh.

Setelah sampai di pertigaan.

"A-apa, ini tidak mungkin" ucap muhlis seakan tidak percaya.

Tidak ada siapa pun dijalan kampung itu. Padahal tidak ada rumah ataupun tempat untuk bersembunyi,

'dengan panjang sekitar 50m sangat mustahil mampu mencapai ujung tanpa kita ketahui, padahal durasinya hanya berbanding 1/sekian detik..siapa dia sebenarnya' gumam Muhlis dalam hati penuh dengan tanda tanya besar dihatinya.

"Ini mustahil lis..dia mengilang bagai ditelan bumi" ucap Andry kepada Muhlis yang masih terdiam menyaksikan kejadian yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

Teror apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di SMA JEEF-EF?

Siapa pelaku dibalik teror ini?

Kemana menghilangnya Whilly?

Dan masih banyak misteri di chapter-chapter selanjutnya..

**.. TO BE CONTINUE ..**

**[Dukung fanfict ini agar dapat terus saya update! Caranya copas ke semua grup dan fanspage kalian, beritahu teman kalian tentang fanfict ini, agar terus eksis, thanks before]**

**Berikanlah Komentar yang membangun ^_^ oke?**

Copyright © Raito999, 2013


End file.
